


call me, beep me (reach me)

by susiecarter



Category: Gridlocked (2015)
Genre: Communication Failure, Extra Treat, Failboats In Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surprises, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter
Summary: It's a habit, now.Weird one, yeah. Brody can admit that. But whatever. He's probably not going to be able to break it anytime soon, and at this point it's gotten so whenever he's hanging around the set, in between takes or waiting for a piece of equipment to get moved, he just—goes right for his phone.





	call me, beep me (reach me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryontop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/gifts).



> Just a quick post-canon get-together/"doing something about newly-realized feelings" snippet for you, cherryontop—I hope you like it, and that you've had a great ToT! :D
> 
> (Title because David is totally the Kim Possible to Brody's Ron Stoppable. :D)

 

 

It's a habit, now.

Weird one, yeah. Brody can admit that. But whatever. He's probably not going to be able to break it anytime soon, and at this point it's gotten so whenever he's hanging around the set, in between takes or waiting for a piece of equipment to get moved, he just—goes right for his phone.

He barely has to put in the area code before the phone's autofilling the rest of David's number for him; there aren't _that_ many people with New York numbers in Brody's contacts. He hits call, listens to the dial sequence and the ringing, ringing, ringing. He's not going to leave a voicemail. Not that he doesn't want to, but he's filled up David's voicemail box. Figures David's not the kind of person who clears it out regularly.

Sometimes he can almost kid himself into thinking maybe David's listening to them and just not deleting them.

By now, he can mouth David's number along with the recorded lady, and _not available_ , all of it. But it's worth sitting through it all again just for the moment when David recorded himself saying his own name to slot in there: "David Hendrix," he says, gruff and a little exasperated, like maybe he had to do it two or three times to make sure he got a version without his thumb over the phone's mic.

Makes Brody grin like a loser every time, god help him.

He hangs up, and then glances around; didn't quite kill enough time just yet, looks like, but it probably won't be more than a minute or two before they're ready for him.

He backs up a step and a half, absently reaching, because his chair's back there somewhere with a bottle of water next to it—and then he bumps right into somebody.

"Sorry, dude—"

"Don't call me dude," David says.

Brody isn't even looking, but he'd know David's voice fucking anywhere—he whips around, blinking, and jesus, it actually is David. _David_. Holy shit.

"Holy shit," Brody says. "You—are you—what are you doing here?"

David raises an extremely unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Wow, thanks, kid," he says. "Great to see you, too. Yeah, it wasn't a bad trip from New York; managed to swing a seat with some decent leg room for once—"

"Sorry, let me rephrase," Brody says. "What _the fuck_ are you doing here?"

His voice comes out okay, but his cheeks hurt. He must be grinning like an idiot, he thinks dimly.

David gives him one of those long level looks like he does, and then makes a considering face and shrugs. "Quit my job," he says. "Didn't have anything better to do."

"Quit your—the police? Or SRT-5?"

"Both," David says.

"And so you—flew out here to see me," Brody says slowly.

"Flew out here to start my new job," David corrects him, in tones of great patience. "Your agent called me. Wanted to thank me or something. I asked him whether maybe anybody out here could use some kind of consultant. Fight scenes, military, police." David shrugs again. "He said yes. I think maybe he got me an in off the whole 'poor innocent jackass who had to save Brody Walker's life' thing."

And—oh. Oh. Brody swallows, and tries to ignore the weird cold weight settling into the pit of his stomach. "Right," he makes himself say. "Sure. And you probably haven't been keeping up, huh? Just picked something that was going to have a lot of guns and explosions. Bet you didn't even know it was my next movie." He tries to laugh a little, and then stops when it sounds off even to him. "Well—cool. Great. Cool."

David's staring at him. "You said 'cool' twice," he murmurs.

"Sorry," Brody says quickly. "Sorry. I just—you just surprised me, that's all."

David's still staring. "Brody," he says, short, starting to sound a little frustrated. "Of course I knew it was your movie. You think I ended up all the way out here, on the same set as you, by coincidence?"

"How the hell should I know?" Brody snaps, feeling abruptly defensive, because—how should he? What's he supposed to think? "You didn't call me back _once_ , man. I don't know what the fuck is going on in your head."

"Well, lucky for you it's pretty simple," David says, more quietly than Brody's expecting, and they're surrounded by crew members, camera guys and key grips and shit, but David doesn't give any of them a second glance before he reaches out and takes a half-step, wraps one of those big solid hands around the nape of Brody's neck.

"Uh," Brody says. "Uh, David—?"

"I didn't call you back," David murmurs, "because I didn't see the point. Couldn't do this over the phone," and it turns out to be okay that Brody's mouth is hanging stupidly half-open in disbelief, because that just makes it easier for David to kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Oh," Brody says, once David seems to feel he's made his point and lets Brody go.

David clears his throat; and he didn't look awkward about planting one on Brody like that with a bunch of people staring at them, but now he does. "Missed you," he says eventually, so low Brody almost doesn't catch it.

Oh, Brody thinks, and starts to smile. "Yeah, okay," he hears himself say. "I, uh. I missed you, too," and David watches him for a long moment and then, slow, starts to smile back.

 

 


End file.
